leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Teemo/@comment-84.0.200.112-20120607023259
WALL OF TEXT ALLERT (in bad english) Hi, i'm G, and i main Teemo. Here is my opinion about him and this whole ap/ad thing (in bad english): It's known that if u do not consider team comp, AP Teemo has better mid game, AS/On-hit and AD Teemo has better late game (reason: team fight dps, and oracle caused shroom potential loss on ap build). U also have to keep in mind when choosing between AP and DPS that OP AP shrooms are fun :) AD vs. AS/On-hit: AD Teemo might deal more demage on squishies than AS/On-hit, but for higher item cost, and lacks the utility and survivability wich is why u should choose Teemo in the first place, since he dont have any ad scaleing or steroid. (so: if ur team lacks ad, u can build him ad, and do a great job, but if u know that u wana play ad carry since the champion selection, there are way better options, like: kog, caitlin, vayne, ashe, almost every common ranged ad carry) Role in laning: solo top. Counters most of the common solo top choices (meele ad) while laning, also after lvl 6, u dont have to worry about ganks either. U can go mid, cause the good harass and gank protection, but ur blinding is not effective against ap carries, and also u r week against cc and brust demage, hich most mid laning ap carry has. U can go ad carry bot, but i allready wrote why is not viable. U can't jungle or be a 0 cs support imo. And here is my most common build and my little theory about cooldown reduction on Teemo: Morello's Evil Tome and cdr boots. I almost allways start like that, and works great with a not feeder team. This gives 39% cdr with the 4% from the mastery, allowing him to spam a lvl2 shroom in every 18.6 second all over the map (mainly in bushes), giving early map controll and safety for the whole team. After that a Malady/Wit's End depending on the need for mr, than Frozen Mallet, Madred's Bloodrazor, Hextech Gunblade (depending on how long the game goes, u also might change the cdr boots for Mercury). BUT WHY? Cdr lets u use blinding more often, and ur shrooms recharge more often. Lets see what shroom gives u: 1) vision 2) slow 3) demage. With more ap u can only gain more demage (for a high price), with the cdr, u can get 39% more vision , 39% more slow and 39% more demage on the map, for only 2 cheap item slots. Demage on shroom is overrated imo. The utility where it shines, and which should be focused (imo): Example 1 : tower defend: with more slowing shrooms under tower, u gain much more tower demage, than u would get from one "higher demage" shroom. Example 2 : oracle prblem: shrooms makes the enemy buy oracle, reducing the effectiveness on ur items bought for shrooms (expensive ap items). But in this case u have only 2 cheap easily replaceble item for shrooms, makes the oracle hurt u less. Also even if they avoid bushes and clear shrooms spotted outside the bushes, they cant take the vision from u (provided by bush shrooms). Also, if they see a rabadon on u, they will buy oracle. Example 3 : fleeing: Smart enemy avoids bushes against u after lvl6, but: if they chase u or ur teammates, they will follow u into bushes. In this case, more slow on the map will help u escape much more effective than more demage per shroom (more shroom also gives more demage, but thats not the point when u try to escape with low hp) Conclusion: Teemo shold be played as utility hybrid dps with some survivabilty imo. U have to focus on placing shrooms in every bush, be everywhere, focusing the carries, blinding the ad carry, make escape roots with shrooms... I think teemo is a support kind of champ, but not the healing kind of support, and that's what makes him hard to play well. (I hope some day someone read this whole thing, and won't consider it completly bullshit.)